


el understad.

by ponceau



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponceau/pseuds/ponceau
Summary: майк начинает вести себя странно. редко что-то говорит, не очень внимательно слушает, и иногда пытается что-то сказать, вклиниваясь в бесконечный поток болтовни джейн, но все время одергивает сам себя и замолкает
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 6





	el understad.

**Author's Note:**

> маленькие буквы, ошибка на ошибке и ошибкой погоняет, постканон относительно с3, байлер канон.  
> и! элмакс не хуевые, просто им хуево!

майк начинает вести себя странно. эл звонит ему несколько раз по дню, а отвечает он на один, а то и вовсе все игнорит.

редко что-то говорит, не очень внимательно слушает, и иногда пытается что-то сказать, вклиниваясь в бесконечный поток болтовни джейн, но все время одергивает сам себя и замолкает. 

эл не понимает.

вездесущая макс узнает первой. сначала молчит и дышит в ухо, а потом, словно сомневаясь, неуверенно говорит, что наверное, он не может в отношения на расстоянии. эл хмурится и говорит о уилле, звонки которого майк не игнорирует.

макс молчит еще дольше.

— оу. ну, тогда он просто мудак. или ценит тебя меньше, чем уилла. хотя, забей, неважно.

и бросает трубку. эл в недоумении смотрит на телефон в руке.

какого блядского черта.

эл не понимает, и от этого она еще сильнее бесится.

дурацкий уилл смотрит странно и кривится в горькой ухмылке так же.

становится тошно. что, видимо, хорошо отражается на её лице, потому что джойс рвано вздыхает и после в комнате тихо просит уилла никак на это не реагировать. он пожимает плечами и говорит "конечно, м а м а".

эл плевать, на самом-то деле. какая разница, что на звонки байерса майк отвечает мгновенно, даже в три часа ночи, когда тому просто захотелось обсудить новый фильм, а на её — раз в день и едва ли отвечает хоть раз.

эл кажется, что какая-то её часть тихо умирает внутри нее из-за этой грёбанной тишины в трубке. 

эл хочет приехать в хоукинс обратно, чтобы надавать уиллеру по его тупой башке, а потом — остаться там навсегда, и чтобы все было как прежде.

но как прежде уже не будет, понимает эл, видя фотографию хоппера с черной лентой на уголке в гостиной.

но как прежде уже не будет, понимает эл, когда приехав наконец в хоукинс на выходные, она видит в дверную щель смущенного и взволнованного уилла, наклонившегося вниз и сидящего в двери спиной майка.

эл хочет войти, врезать майку и спросить "какого блядского черта, уилер?", но замирает.

потому что майк тоже наклоняется, с легкостью нашаривая в полумраке комнаты губы уилла.

а уилл... отвечает ему. с щемящей сердце мягкостью, прикрывая свои ланьи глаза и доверчиво прижимаясь всем телом.

эл сбегает из дома под дождь, хлестающий по щекам, и судорожно рыдает в каком-то переулке, грохнувшись на колени в свежую грязь.

теперь она понимает.


End file.
